Legend of Zelda: Dark Tower
by Ookami-Ou
Summary: Link's life has been pretty laid back since Zelda sent him back through time, However a dark plot is rising, one that could tear Hyrule apart.


Ah yes this will be a ZeLink story, count on several OC's mostly villains but a few good guys, and I'm going to try and do something about Link's parents.

This fic will be long have a good deal of suspense, a bad guy scheme you would never have guessed.

And now: Legend of Zelda, Dark Tower chapter one.

Dawn was a beautiful thing in the Kokiri forest, the tree's reflected the sunlight giving the water and grass an ethereal glow. Inside the now larger tree house Link was just awakening from a good night's rest. He yawned as he donned his green tunic and walked outside the house.

It had been 10 years since Ganondorf had been sealed away in the Sacred Realm. When Zelda sent him to the past he had kept his memories, and apparently so had the rest of the world. Link honestly was afraid to leave the forest and see what rumors and stories had been portrayed about him.

He absentmindedly noted the lack of the Master Sword on his back. He had not gone back to retrieve it from the temple, it wasn't needed anyway. He had practiced with the big Goron sword.

His only weapons included the fairy ocarina, boomerang, Bow and arrows, Hookshot and big Goron sword. He yawned again as a little ball of blue light appeared in front of him.

"Hello Navi, how are you?"

Navi just flew under his hat and around him.

"I'm fine, so what is the big plan for today hmm?"

Link shrugged unsure of what he would do each day, usually the inspiration just came to him.

He observed the other Kokiri as they moved about their business doing menial things. Well nothing to do in the village, might as well try and sneak to Kakariko for some entertainment.

So pulling out his ocarina he played a tune before disappearing in a whirl of color.

Reappearing on the cliff where the entrance to the shadow temple was located he hopped the fence and slipped into town. He cursed, apparently there was a big festival in town and the town was crammed with people.

But luckily for him that some of them were dressed like him, so all he'd need to do is pretend to be some person in costume and go about his business. So starting forward he entered the village, talking and making himself fit in.

He explored various shops and stands, observing the wares, buying something if it interested him.

All in all he had a jolly old time, a few young women winked suggestively at him but he brushed them aside and continued with his fun.

* * *

Meanwhile a cloaked figure watched him from the shadows.

"So Hero of Time, you have finally shown yourself. It is time to get rid of you, so my plan can unfold."

The stranger pulled out a bow and nocked an arrow, aiming it for Link's head. He waited as Link moved in and out of crowds and shops until finally Link was alone.

"Goodbye hero."

Just before the arrow fired another cloaked figure tackled the man causing the arrow to fly into a wall. The assassin kicked the stranger off of him and smirked.

"So you're here as well Darrick, well now I can kill two birds with one stone.

Darrick simply drew his sword and charged the assassin. The assassin blocked the first thrust and spun under a side slash. Taking his own sword he stabbed at Darrick's abdomen.

Darrick jumped back, avoiding the strike and charged again.

Link however continued through the festival unaware of the fight not far from him.

Darrick kicked the assassin hard in the chest and raised his sword high preparing to bring it down.

"Ah, ah, ah, Darrick, if you do that here then people will likely get killed."

Darrick growled and lowered his sword.

"You won't get away with what your planning, the Hero will stop you."

The assassin laughed and shook his head,

"You underestimate us Darrick, we will succeed and the world will f all into darkness."

With that the assassin disappeared in a flash. Darrick sighed and sheathed his sword before observing the boy once again.

He had finally found him, now his own plan could be set into motion. He sighed and sat down, watching Link have a fun time.

Later that night Link and Navi went back to the Kokiri forest both half drunk and smiling impishly. Soon they had fallen asleep.

_Hero, the dark tower has been found, a dark evil has been awakened, you must rise up with Allyn's blade and cut down the evil._

_But fear not Hero a warrior as fierce as any of the many deity's will assist you_

_Now go and find Allyn's blade._

* * *

Link moaned as he slowly sat up massaging his aching head. He groggily stumbled out of bed and began to dress himself. Beside him Navi wasn't doing much better.

He muttered obscenities as he left the house and took in the cool breeze of the forest.

Oh how he longed for an adventure to occupy himself with. The last adventure he had was in Termina. But he had successfully saved that world and made a shrine for the Deku, Zora, and Goron masks, returned the others but the Fierce Deity mask had disappeared.

He ducked as the familiar whistle sound of an arrow hit his ears. The arrow hit the tree house and implanted itself in the tree.

Link dropped to the ground and pulled out his bow. He scanned the forest searching for his assailant. He spotted a cloaked figure entering the lost woods and darted after him.

He made it to the top of the hill without breaking a sweat and ran into the woods. Once again he saw the same cloaked figure move down a path,

"Hey you stop!"

The shout was useless as the man continued his run. Link soon found himself in areas of the woods even he didn't know about.

After what seemed like hours the man stopped in a clearing. Link stopped and pulled out the big Goron sword glaring at the man.

"Ok whoever you are why did you attack me!"

The figure simply pulled out a blade that Link knew all too well.

The Helix Blade.

But that couldn't be, the helix blade was used only by the Fierce Deity, and he was a mask.

The figure seemed to understand Link's thoughts and subsequently removed his hood revealing none other than the Fierce Deity.

"Hello Hero its been awhile."

* * *

Yes I know this is short but the chapters will get longer since this is just a prologue and intro


End file.
